The invention relates to building construction, and more particularly to precast roof panels for buildings. Prefabricated concrete panels have also been used to provide a modular building. However, many modular homes made of concrete panels utilize either flat concrete roofs or non-concrete roofs. It may be desirable to provide a concrete roof panel which is peaked.